The invention relates to an arrangement for covering a gap in an opening between a dashboard and a steering column that is displaceable in different directions, comprising a casing part, substantially enclosing the steering column, to which is hinged a structural part serving to cover the gap, the structural part serving to cover the gap being held against the dashboard by at least one spring element.
A generic arrangement for covering a gap is disclosed in DE 295 02 605 U1. There, a platelike rigid structural part is used for covering the gap. This arrangement is bulky and comparatively complicated in design.